eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Macho Men 2019
''Macho Men 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 30 September 2019 and concluded on 2 November 2019. It is the second edition of the talent contest for men who are talented, good-looking, and physically fit. The theme music of the segment is the 1978 hit "Macho Man" by the Village People. The first edition of Macho Men ''was released in 2007, which originally involved contestants being divided into teams led by a celebrity leader. However, the format of the 2019 edition was adjusted to resemble that of the early ''Mr. Macho ''segment. Contestants this time competed individually against each other in different outfits and with their own dance moves. Jonas Marabe of Pasig City was hailed as the grand winner of ''Macho Men 2019. He will then join the winners of other revived segments in the Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown. ''Paulo "Pau" Magnayon of Antipolo, Rizal took home the title of first runner-up. Overview '''Registration and audition' The contest was open to men between 18 and 30 years old who are good-looking and physically fit. Early auditions were held before the beginning of the contest to preselect the first ten contestants. Additional auditions were held while the contest was ongoing to give more aspirants an opportunity to join the competition. The auditions were held at APT Studios. Daily rounds The daily rounds were held on weekdays and were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo. Secondary hosts were also assigned on interviewing the audience judges with their pickup lines. Contestants were dressed in different outfits that matched the theme of their prepared performances. Each day, names of three contestants were randomly selected from a fishbowl container to be pitted against one another. They showcased their dance moves and their physiques during their themed performances. Forty people were taken from the studio audience to judge the competition. Each person could only write in the name of their chosen contestant. Whichever name received the most votes from the judges took home ₱15,000 and advanced to the weekly finals. Eliminated contestants received a consolation prize of ₱10,000. Wildcard rounds After the regular daily rounds, contestants who previously lost were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more in the wildcard daily rounds. The wildcard winners then competed in the last weekly finals of the competition, which determined the final contestant who would advance to the grand finals. Weekly finals The weekly finals were held on Saturdays, with the exception of the wildcard finals which was held on Monday. They were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo. Secondary hosts were also assigned on interviewing the audience judges. The daily winners competed once more against each other, showcasing their dance moves and physiques during their performances. For each week, contestants were narrowed down into three finalists who would advance to the next round of the competition. A total of 80 individuals made up the panel of judges for the competition. Two or three guest celebrity judges joined the panel, while the rest were filled up by audience judges. In the first week, the two celebrity judges were model Sam Pinto and comedian Boobay. Second week's celebrity judges were Kapuso hunks Jak Roberto and Rodjun Cruz. Third week's judges were actor Ruru Madrid and actresses Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Lovi Poe. Fourth week's celebrity judges were hunks Wendell Ramos and Polo Ravales. Weekly winners received ₱20,000 and advanced to the grand finals of the competition. Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds were held from 29 October to 1 November 2019. The 12 weekly winners returned onstage to compete with their themed performances in the semifinal rounds of the competition. Three contestants each day were randomly selected to showcase their dance moves and physiques during their production number. A total of seven finalists moved on to the grand finals. Each of them received ₱10,000 and additional prizes from the segment's sponsors. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 2 November 2019. Jose Manalo was the main host of the segment. Maine Mendoza, Pauleen Luna, and Wally Bayola were the secondary hosts who interviewed the audience members with their pickup lines. Seven grand finalists competed against each other for the final time with their level-up performances. The judges included actor Joshua Zamora, Anytime Fitness-Marcos Highway club manager Concon Lico Rodriguez, Anytime Fitness head coach Clarice Antoinette Aquino, Kapuso hunk Jak Roberto, and model Lovi Poe. Jonas Marabe of Pasig City, the "gymnast" who danced with a partner while hanging onto a round steel bar, was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. He took home ₱100,000 as his cash prize, ₱5,000 worth of gift certificates from Pampanga's Best Bacon, and ₱10,000 from DCA Powertools. He then joined the winners of other revived segments in the Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown. '' Paulo "Pau" Magnayon, the "pirate" of Antipolo, Rizal, took home the title of first runner-up. He received ₱30,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Pauleen Luna *Maine Mendoza *Echo Calingal *Luane Dy *Paolo Ballesteros *Allan K *Pia Guanio *Alden Richards *Wally Bayola Results chart '''Daily rounds and weekly finals' The daily rounds and weekly finals were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo. Contestants were dressed in different outfits and showcased their dance moves and their physiques during their themed performances. The winners advanced to the weekly finals of the competition where they competed against one another. Only three contestants emerged from the weekly finals to advance to the next round of the competition. Week of 30 September–5 October Week of 7 October–12 October Week of 14 October–19 October Week of 21 October–28 October (+wildcard rounds) Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds were held from 29 October to 1 November 2019. The 12 weekly winners returned onstage to compete with their level-up performances in the semifinal rounds of the competition. Three contestants each day were randomly selected to showcase their dance moves and physiques during their themed performances. A total of six winners moved on to the grand finals. Grand finals The grand finals was held on Saturday, 2 November 2019. It was primarily hosted by Jose Manalo. The seven grand finalists competed against each other for the final time with their level-up performances. Jonas Marabe of Pasig City, the "gymnast" who danced with a partner while hanging onto a round steel bar, was hailed as the grand winner of the competition. List of contestants A total of 48 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of Macho Men. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Male Pageants Category:Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Dance Contests Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Editions of Macho Men Category:Music Competitions Category:Quality Articles Category:Talent Contests Category:Macho Men Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown